


One Last Day

by Arynphallia



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Bananas, F/M, Happy Ending, Post episode: A Chrismas Carol, Reunions, Time Lord Rose Tyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arynphallia/pseuds/Arynphallia
Summary: The Doctor ends up in a bar in a random space port. The bartender surprises him.Inspired by the song Brandy.Post A Christmas Carol





	One Last Day

The spaceport on Axium 8 didn't see many travelers, most would just pass by without stopping. But those who did were always treated with kindness, as the patrons of the Wolf and Rose pub would tell you. It was a rustic place with dark wood paneling and a cheery fireplace in the corner. The proprietor of the establishment was one Fortuna Loup. She worked the bar most nights and always seemed to have drinks ready before her patrons could ask. "Fortuna," the travelers would say to her, "your eyes contain all the stars I would ever need if you just asked." She would just chuckle, tease them about their bad poetry and refill their drinks. They well knew that she was taken. It was obvious by the locket and ring she wore on a chain around her neck. The locket had a photo of the man that she loved, carefully tucked away. It was an old fashioned notion but she seemed to prefer it to holo-lockets. And the ring was her engagement ring. The man in question was lost to her. She would walk home through the silent streets, after everything had closed for the night. Sometime, she could almost imagine he was there. He would come up next to her and slip his hand into hers. Maybe he would ranged their fingers together or maybe he wouldn't, but their hands would be a perfect fit like they always had. She would look at him and smile in a way she hadn't in years and he would grin down at her. Then he'd whisper 'run' into her ear and they would tear down the empty streets together and she would finally be home again after far too many years away. But he wasn't coming for her. He didn't even know she was alive. So she waited. Knew eventually that a version of him that knew her would stumble into her bar and finally take her home. He sat down a the bar and grimaced as a drink was set before him. "I don't want-" "Banana daiquiri. You want it." The bartender said. He looked up to see mischief shining in her blue eyes. "How did you know?" "Psychic, me" she winked at him and went back to the bar, tending the other new patrons. She came back though, still smiling softly at him. "So did I get it right?" "I love bananas." He replied simply. He didn't want to talk, eager as she seemed to be. He had come here to be miserable. "That's good, I'm right 98% of the time. That two percent is people who've never drunk before." Her nose wrinkled. "The young ones always want to try everything they're wanted after half a shot of hypervodka." He couldn't help but chuckle and her smile grew larger. "What's your name? I know I haven't seen you around before." She was searching his face and he couldn't help wonder what she was looking for. "I'm nobody important." He shrugged. "That's a load of tosh. Three hundred years and I've never met anyone who wasn't important." She seemed to find what he was looking for and her smile grew again, shifting into one so heart-achingly familiar he had to look away. "Three hundred?" He asked offhandedly, it wasn't unheard of for humans in this century to extend their lives like that. But she may not even be human, she could be one of the few species that were naturally that long lived. She winked at him again, "Don't tell the others. Think it'll break their hearts to hear that I'm more than three times their age." Then she was off again, bustling her way down the bar, darting into the kitchen and returning with a steaming plate of chips that she placed in front of him with a flourish. "I didn't ask for chips." He snapped when she grabbed a bottle of vinegar. "You look like you need them. Besides, my chips are the best this side of the galaxy." He stayed until everyone else had stumbled off to their ships, nursing the one drink until the ice had melted. She replaced it without a word, this time in a chilled glass. He actually managed to finish it before the ice melted, but just barely. It was not until she was wiping the bar down that she finally spoke to him again, "What are you running from?" He startled and looked up from his drink. "What do you mean?" "Men don't just sit at bars staring at drinks like that unless they're running from someone or something. It's not my business but I'm a good ear if you need someone to listen." She was toying with her locket, absentmindedly dragging it along the chain. He opened his mouth to tell her off, that he just wanted to be left alone but her blue eyes caught his and everything came tumbling out of his mouth, the Ponds, River and all the marvelous guilt of not loving her the way she loved him, Big Bang Two. Donna Noble who's mind he had to erase, Martha (and all the guilt of making her deal with the Master) and then Rose Tyler. Her name left his lips like a prayer as he told the story of the worst mistake he'd ever made, counting the Time War. And what that man had said on Christmas, 'One last day with your beloved, which day would you choose?' He knew exactly what he would choose: ice skating on Women Wept with Rose Tyler. This body was incredibly clumsy, but he thought he could manage it for her. And they would had a picnic tucked underneath one of the frozen waves. And he would kiss her, like he had always want to. And he would finally, finally tell her exactly how much he loved her. And maybe, if would let him, he would show her too. He sobbed into his hands, properly crying for the first time in over a century. "Doctor." The woman whispered, trying to pull his hand off his face. "Doctor." She said more firmly, finally getting him to look up at her. "There's really no good way to say this, is there?" He looked her with wide, wet eyes. "Doctor, my name. Its Fortuna Loup. Lucky wolf. I own the Wolf and Rose pub. I served you chips." She watched the gears turn as his brain tries to make connections between what she just said. "The first thing you ever said to me, you took my hand," she laced their fingers together and watched the hope start to bloom in his eyes, "And you told me to run." "Rose?" He choked out and she smiled at him. "My Doctor."


End file.
